Can You Feel The Love Tonight?
by SecretLifeOfAChemNerd
Summary: James and Carlos can't let Kendall and Logan feel the love tonight! For the Disney Kogan Challenge.


**It's been awhile! And I apologize for that. Long story short: Computer=Broken. So it's kind of hard to get things written and get them up, but I'm managing with other devices! Anyway, I saw this challenge and thought it was just to cute not to try. Obviously this is based off "Can You Fell The Love Tonight" from The Lion King (Which I just saw in 3D btw and it was wonderful, but mine is based mostly based off of the scene for Lion King 1 1/2, where Timon and Pumba try and sabotage Simba and Nala. I couldn't resist! So here it is!**

* * *

><p>"Carlos!' James called, plopping down next to the smaller boy on the bright orange couch of 2J.<p>

"What?" he asked, helmet sitting crooked on his head, spread out across the couch, idly flipping through channels.

"We have a situation," the pretty boy said softly, keeping his voice down for once in his life.

"Which would be . . ."

But just as James was about to respond, a door down the hall opened and the other half of Big Time Rush walked out, grinning at each other and seemingly lost to anyone in the world that wasn't named Kendall Knight or Logan Mitchell. They were hopeless.

They passed by James and Carlos without so much as a sideways glance, heading for the door, Kendall calling out a weak "We'll be back later," before the blonde and brunette disappeared, the door clicking softly behind them.

Carlos hardly seemed phased by this. It had become normal behavior for the other half of their band, so he simply shrugged, turning back to James.

"You were saying?"

James gestured towards the door meaningfully, but Carlos simply looked confused. He sighed, running a hand down his face. "I can see what's happening."

"What?" the Latino asked, not at all following what James was saying.

"They don't have a clue," James said, opening his mouth and, again, gesturing towards the door.

"Who?" Carlos asked again, feeling desperate and sitting up straight.

"Kendall and Logan idiot!" James said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They like each other, and I mean _like_ each other, Like, I'm pretty sure they want to fuck each others brains out."

Carlos blinked. He wasn't surprised. He may be kind of clueless most of the time, but you would have to be completely blind to not see that Kendall and Logan were attracted to each other. He actually thought it was really cute. "So?" he said, shrugging lightly.

"So, they'll fall in love, get all gushy around each other, and here's the bottom line: our little group here, the four of us, well, that'll be down to two."

"Oh," Carlos sighed, face dropping. He hadn't thought about that, but Kendall and Logan would never abandon them. Right? "Would that really happen?"

"Think about it Carlos. They'll want to spend all their time together. They'll always be sneaking off for '_alone_' time. Plus, if they ever broke up can't you see the absolute disaster that would cause us?"

"I guess . . ." Carlos said timidly, still finding it all rather hard to believe. Kendall and Logan would never do that if they were together. They would find time to hang out with the other two. But, on the other hand, what if James was right? What if they got so caught up in their relation ship that they forgot about everything else. "What do we do about it?"

"We'll have to work fast Carlitos!" James said, suddenly looking thoughtful. "I mean, look outside! Soon they'll be in the sweet caress of twilight and there will be magic everywhere, but will all of that romantic atmosphere there's disaster in the air!"

Carlos just stared at him because he swears to god, most of the time James makes no fucking sense. "And that means . . ."

"Carlos," James answered, snapping his head around to the Latino, "we can't let them feel the love tonight!"

* * *

><p>While Carlos was a badass and could be super ninjaspy if he wanted to, he had to admit, tailing people was hard.

Not that he was trying his very best (or so James kept yelling at him), but it just felt kind of wrong to be spying on his best friends. Every touch and smile they shared seemed so private, so full of feeling, that Carlos felt guilt. It seemed like he was invading and witnessing something special, something no one else was suppose to see.

"Carlos! Quit bouncing!" James whispered to him. They were currently sitting in a bush, peering over the top of the leaves to catch sight of the two figures that were presently laying side by side under a tree in the Palm Woods Park, doing nothing but talking lightly, airy laughs floating to their ears every few seconds.

But Carlos couldn't just be still. It wasn't in his nature, and all of this "observing" stuff just wasn't his forte. He was a man of poorly thought out and highly dangerous action!

"I can't help it!" he hissed back, his leg twitching slightly. "What do you plan on doing anyway?"

"It's a fool proof plan," James assured him, petting the smaller boy lightly on the back. "According to my observations this is going to be the night those two finally get together. All we have to do is show them that it's not meant to be!"

"And we do that by?"

"Sabotage of course! We must make tonight the most awkward date there had ever been, they'll realize it's not meant to be, everything goes back to normal, and everyone lives happily ever after!"

Carlos simply nodded, because really, it was easier to just go along with James' crazy plans than trying to tell him they wouldn't work out. He had seen the looks Kendall and Logan gave each other and he was pretty positive one slightly awkward night wouldn't make them feel any different about each other.

They stayed in the bush for about another ten minutes until the two love birds finally decided they wanted to leave their little spot.

Crouching low, they managed to exit without being seen, following at a safe distance so they wouldn't be spotted. Not that it really mattered. A meteor could probably plummet out of the sky and hit the ground two feet away from Kendall and Logan and they wouldn't so much as blink. They were too wrapped up in each other.

"James," Carlos said, turning to look at the taller boy,' How in the world are we going to make that awkward?"

James frowned, watching Kendall and Logan's hands that kept brushing together as they walked. "We'll think of something Carlitos. Anything to kill the mood."

* * *

><p>"Tennis Balls? Really James?"<p>

"Yeah!" It's a fool proof plan!" he said, pulling open a fresh can and taking out one of the fluorescent yellow spheres, tossing it in his hand.

Carlos just rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was being the rational on ein this situation. Of course it wasn't going to work! Why in the world wouldn't James listen to him!

He sighed, now watching Kendall and Logan stroll through the park, coming close to the new bush James and Carlos were situated in.

"And you plan to throw it at them?"

"Of course! All of them! In rapid succession!" They will have to dive for cover!"

"This might be the poorest thought out plan ever, " Carlos commented to himself as James pulled back his arm.

"Watch and learn Carlos. Watch. And. Learn." And with that, the ball went soaring out of his hand, going . . . going . . . going . . . right over Kendall's head to land in the tree directly behind them.

"Dammit!" James exclaimed, but as he opened his mouth about thirty butterflies, shaken out of the tree by the tennis ball swirled around Kendall and Logan, causing their faces to light up in excitement.

"Wow," Logan exclaimed as a soft pink butterfly landed lightly on his arm.

"It's amazing," Kendall said, smiling brightly not at the butterfly, but at Logan, so much emotion in his eyes that Carlos thought he might gag.

The event seemed to have given Kendall some new courage because at that moment he reached forward to grasp Logan's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Logan's gaze dropped to their hands and when he looked up his smile could have blinded anyone. And then they walked on, swinging their hands between them.

"How did th- . . . What ju-. . . UGH!" James slammed his hands on the ground, staring in disbelief after the smiling boys.

Carlos just patted his back, trying (and failing) to keep his own smile at bay. "It's okay James. There's a reason you always played defense in hickey. Your aim is for shit."

"Not helping Carlos!"

* * *

><p>Now, Carlos was all for doing potentially dangerous and harmful things. Hell, he wore a helmet constantly just in case a spontaneous opportunity presented itself. But this . . . this was practically suicidal.<p>

"Logan will kill us!" He tried to reason as James pulled a card board shoe box (that had been heavily perforated) out from behind his back.

"Yeah right! Logan couldn't hurt a fly. Plus, that was in kindergarten. I doubt he even remembers."

"He's Logan! He remembers everything! He's like a fucking computer! And he'll find out it was us and then we'll be dead!"

James just shook his head, determined. "He's not going to find out and he's _not_ going to kill us. Just follow the plan and everything will turn out awesome."

So, with plenty of reservations and a fair share of blinding fear, Carlos sighed, defeated, and slumped on the ground next to James in the third bush that had occupied to far tonight.

Because in the show box was a frog. A big, fat, slimy frog that was sure to freak Kendall the fuck out.

It was common knowledge that Kendall Knight wasn't afraid of many things. What wasn't as well known was the fact that, for some strange reason. Frogs sent Kendall into a panic. When the four boys were in elementary school, James and Carlos had been stupid enough to try and exploit that fear, slipping a little frog into Kendall's Power Rangers lunch box. They had thought it would be funny to see Kendall freak out, but to there immense surprise instead of yelling like a girl and jumping backward, little six-year-old Kendall had run away, tears in his eyes. The only person that was able to calm him down, after a good ten minutes mind you, was Logan. After that Logan had made it clear, in no uncertain terms, that anyone who tried to mess with Kendall and his fear would have him to answer to. Logan may not look like much, but the little guy could throw a punch when it counted.

So it was completely rational that Carlos was more than a little freaked out at the prospect of releasing this huge frog right next to Kendall on the bench he and Logan were currently sitting on in order to rest their feet for a moment. It was almost dark out which left the air buzzing and causing the romantic tension to mount even higher between the two almost lovers.

But it didn't seem that anything Carlos could say would help in changing James' mind. It was painful to watch really as James leaned over and opened the box, the fat frog hopping out on the far end of the bench where Logan had his head resting lightly on Kendall's shoulder.

They were cute, ther was no denying that, but the quiet and calmness of the moment was broken when the frog gave a loud croak that split the still air like a gunshot.

The scream that came out of Kendall's mouth was neither dignified nor manly. He was out of his seat and across the park so fast that Carlos blinked and missed it. But then there was Logan, only a fraction of a second behind, following that blonde boy with just as much speed.

In an instant they were both fifty feet away, and James and Carlos slowly snuck their way over to the two boys. The sight that met their eyes made James curse and Carlos let out a soft "Awwww!"

Logan had one arm wrapped tight around Kendall's waist, the other buried in the blonde hair, whispering softly in his ear,

Kendall had his face pressed to Logan's hair, inhaling deeply to calm his racing heart.

As James and Carlos grew closer they could hear the soft murmur of voices float to their ears.

"Don't worry about it Kendall. It's no big deal and . . . well, it's actually kind of cute."

Kendall just shook his head, keeping it buried in Logan's hair. "No it's not. It's pathetic."

"It's not pathetic, it shows that you're human. Everyone has something they're afraid of. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Kendall finally raised his head. He wasn't crying or tearing up, but his face was tight, stressed. It was clear this was the last thing he wanted to talk about. Kendall could never quite grasp the concept that everyone has weaknesses. It happened to other people, not to him.

However, his face did a complete 360 when, seeing the distress on Kendall's face, Logan leaned up, standing on his toes, and placed a light kiss on the blond boy's cheek. Kendall's face immediately lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Thanks," Kendall whispered, one of his hand floating up to lightly touch his cheek, his face in awe.

"No problem at all."

They linked hands again, and strolled off to another corner of the park.

After a moment of silence James managed to stutter out: "That . . . That was . . . It's-"

"It's so romantic!" Carlos interrupted, staring off after the couple with misty eyes.

"No Carlos! It's horrible! Our plan is failing!"

"But don't you see James! They like each other and they make each other happy. As their friends isn't that all we can ask for?"

James screwed his face up, thinking deeply for once. "Maybe," he admitted, frowning deeply. "But I'm still convinced this won't end well."

"We won't know until we let them try," Carlos offered, patting James on the back. "What do you say we go back up to the apartment and play some video games? We'll leave Kendall and Logan alone to finish their date."

And although James sighed deeply, he agreed and they trudged their way back up to the apartment.

After an hour of an intense _Call of Duty _battle, Calros looked over at James. "See," he said, gesturing around, "isn't this a whole lot better then trying and failing to mess with Kendall and Logan?"

James just shrugged. "I guess," but then, suddenly, a wicked smile crossed his face. "Of course, there also part 3 to the plan."

"Part 3?" Carlos asked, immediately sitting up straight. "What the hell is part 3?"

"The next part of the plan obviously! Part 1 was the tennis balls. Part 2 was the frog, but Part 3 . . . It could never fail!"

"James, what did you do to them?" Carlos nearly yelled, getting worried for his two friends.

"Nothing to bad," he assured, "You see, Kendall came to me this morning and asked me to write down directions for him because he wanted to take Logan to that little closed off beach I found that one time. Remember?" Carlos nodded and James continued, "So I did that, but I might have possibly given them directions to somewhere else instead." James was still smiling, causing Carlos to go slightly pale.

"Where did you send them?"

"Ya know . . . Maybe a crack house."

"You sent them to a crack house!"

"God Carlos, calm down. I didn't send them to an active crack house! What kind of friend do you think I am? It's vacant."

"Still James, of all the idiotic stuff we've ever pulled, this might very well top them all."

"Including that one time you took a broom stick and jumped off the roof because you wanted to fly like Harry Potter?"

"Including that!"

The room was silent as James thought, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. "I've been over reacting haven't I?"

Carlos sighed, relieved at finally getting his point across. "Yes."

"So you don't think they'll forget about us?"

"James, it's Kendall and Logan. They couldn't forget about us even if they tried."

With that comment, James smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Don't know why people don't ;listen to me more often."

James' reply was cut short when the apartment door opened, revealing a wind swept Kendall and Logan.

"Hey guys!" Carlos yelled nervously, looking them up and down for any junkie induced injuries. "Where ya been?"

"Someplace awesome." Kendall exclaimed, looking fondly at Logan before turning his attention to the two boys on the couch. "You're directions were wrong by the way James."

"Oh man, I'm sorry," James said, in a voice perfected by years of acting in front of the mirror. "Where did you guys end up?"

Logan was the one that answered, looking ever so love drunk, but clearly trying to his it. "In the prettiest little field just outside the city. You could see all the stars and everything! Kind of reminded me of being back in Minnesota."

To say that was not what James and Carlos were expecting would be the understatement of the year. Their jaws dropped and it was only when the love birds gave them weird looks that James sputtered out an answer.

"C-cool! That sounds great!"

"Yeah it definitely was," Kendall said. His hand twitched, like he had to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing Logan's. "Anyways, Logan and I have something we want to tell you guys, so tomorrow we're all going out to lunch to break the news. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," They both called back, trying to sound mildly curious, but of course, they knew exactly what their two friends had to say.

"Sweet. Well, we're going to bed. See you later!" And with that they crossed the room and were gone.

"I can't believe this!" James said when the door to Kendall and Logan's bedroom swung shut. "Why doesn't anything I plan ever work! I can't even write down direction correctly!"

Carlos chuckled. "I know James, but it's all better this way."

"Yeah . . . But still!"

Carlos just shook his head. James might be resisting right now, but Carlos knew he was on board. And as for Kendall and Logan . . . Well, they were perfect for each other. They would make each other happy, and as far as Carlos was concerned, that was all that really mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we are! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if you feel like it! I love hearing back from you guys! Two really quick things! 1) I'm going to be changing my pen name sometime soon. Long story behind that. Don't really feel like telling it, but I'll warn you guys right before I'm actually about to do it. And 2) I've gotten a few comments and messages about doing a sequel to <em>New Year's<em> and I was just wondering if anyone would actually be interested in reading that if I were to write it. But that's all I've got! Thanks for reading!**

P.S.) Shout out it my homeskillet/sister DawnCatcher! Love ya babe! ;D


End file.
